


#NoPlaceLikeHome

by sciderman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, ask-spiderpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/pseuds/sciderman
Summary: Wade and Peter have finally gotten together as a couple on ask-spiderpool, so their first night together again holds a lot of promises.





	#NoPlaceLikeHome

“Home sweet home.”

 

And it was, and Peter breathed it in. These past few months alone, it hadn’t _felt_ like home. Like everything homely about it had left with Wade. As the two fell through the bedroom window, something in Peter’s chest felt like it was back in it’s place.

 

Pete, despite all his life being something of a loner, never really liked living alone. He'd lived with his Aunt May until college, and he'd had Harry around until he... didn't.

 

Peter could stay out all night, because there was nothing to call him back home except his bed. Nothing to fill this small and dingy apartment with. No off-key singing, ringing in the kitchen. No belts discarded on the floor to trip on.

 

Peter never really anticipated the quiet that came with living alone. Any of that quiet had been completely annihilated by Deadpool moving in. Then Wade was gone. And Peter couldn’t sleep.

 

“Yeesh. Was it always this big of a mess?” Wade grimaced, moving off from his no-doubt comfortable position as a weight atop of Peter’s body.

 

Peter wouldn’t have minded if he’d stayed there for a while longer. Or forever, or whatever.

 

“…Yyyeah… It’s always been this big of a mess.”

 

The two were exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Wade’s body rest on the wall below the windowsill, limp and tired. He’d worked himself to death today. More literally than Peter had ever hoped. Peter stood up, his own muscles aching in protest.

 

Wade looked up at Peter, like he were the sun.

 

He also let his eyes wander down to Peter’s ass. Because he’s only (super)human.

 

Peter caught it, of course, and the smallest grin took his lips. He took the opportunity to rid himself of his suit. The material was heavy and sweaty on his skin, so he’s been desperate to get it off all day. With any luck, it won’t be the only thing he’ll be getting off, either.

 

“You could’ve come back any time, you know.” Peter spoke, not wanting silence to spoil the moment. Only after he spoke, in an unsteady voice that surprised himself, he realised that maybe silence would’ve been the better approach.

 

Wade was silent for only a beat. Peter could read his expression as something resembling guilt, before Wade adopted a firmer, sarcastic tone.

 

“We were at _war_ , Peter.”

 

Wade’s pants dropped to his ankles, almost to punctuate his sentence.

 

Wade fell back onto the bed, and Peter could hardly tell whether Wade was putting on a show, or Wade tripping over from the ridiculous tangle his feet were in now after he neglected to remove his boots. Peter looked fondly at the mess of a man, struggling to remove his clothing on his bed. This was next-level romance.

 

“And you put the _war_ in _war_ drobe, baby.”

 

“–nff – Didn’t miss your smart ass.” Wade struggled. “Not one bit.”

 

It wasn’t long before the mess worsened. Heaps of discarded clothing on the floor. Peter’s booties thrown so carelessly they’d managed to take out a lamp, and Wade’s belt succeeded in leaving a dent in a wall after Peter had tossed it. The two were kissing fiercely, with no care for anything apart from the warmth and familiarity of each other’s bodies. And the unfamiliarity too. The texture of scarred skin against Peter’s tongue, something he’d spent too much of his time trying to imagine. The feeling of the muscular but lithe angles of Peter’s body that Wade had always tried to sculpt in the air with his hands when he fantasised.

 

The stink, however, was nothing either of them had anticipated. Sweat, blood, and… _asbestos_ , probably. That couldn’t stop them, though. Neither of them had cracked a joke for a good 7 minutes, they were far too occupied with using their mouths for other purposes. And that was just out of character.

 

“…Wanted this for so long…” Peter said, when he finally managed to catch breath. “Dreamt about this so many times. You did this to me.” His chest heaved, like speaking those words knocked the breath out of him as much as the kissing had. He gathered enough air to serve the last punch. “Asshole.”

 

Wade choked, as if either what Peter said was hilarious, or he was simply dying. (Which he had already done once, that day.) He buried his face in Peter’s neck, grinning unbearably, before he eventually said, “However long it was, I assure you, it was longer on my end.”

 

Peter’s mouth was open, mock-insulted. “What, so it’s a contest now? It doesn’t matter how long. Length doesn’t matter.”

 

“Of course not. Girth matters. And, baby boy, my girth for you is _eternal_.”

 

“That makes absolutely no fucking sense”, Peter sounded like he was about to cry _,_ shaking with quiet laughter.

 

As their laughter fell, their eyes met. Wade's, warm and brown, conveying something undeterminable. Disbelief, Peter thought, his smile taking claim of his entire face at this point. His heart was fit to burst as he lauched himself back onto Wade’s mouth, Wade's arms wrapping around Peter again, perfectly at home.

 

Wade wanted to map Peter’s body. He wanted it at his fingertips at all times. He wanted Peter’s body to be a language he could be fluent in. He’d recite new vocabulary all night long. Heck, he’d write a dictionary for it. Or would it be a _dick_ -tionary? Even so, he didn’t want to move things faster than Peter wanted. First times, and all. They both stank. They both nearly died. And, even without those variables in mind, Wade wouldn’t be surprised if Peter couldn’t get it up, on account of all the scars and all-around unattractiveness of his bedfellow. Certainly there would be a period of adjustment necessary for – 

 

When Peter’s hands dipped under the fabric of Wade’s boxers, Wade was a little surprised, to say the least. Two hands not-so-shyly manoeuvred down his back and cupped his ass, and Wade gasped. Mostly from shock that he hadn’t been the first to go in for a grope. Truly, Wade was showing great restraint.

 

Peter’s kisses had moved from Wade’s lips to his ears and nape, and Wade couldn’t hold back a low groan. And that did things to Peter, who had missed the rumble of Wade’s voice.

 

“God, you’re so hot, Wade” whispered Peter, heavy against Wade’s ear, and Wade had to whine .

 

“You don’t have to joke around,” Wade hushed, hands kneading at the hero’s strong shoulders, “I thought we were having a moment, Pete.”  

 

“You’re so _hot_.” Peter repeated, firmer this time. To punctuate, their hips had lined up, and there was some very solid evidence, Wade noted, that Peter meant exactly what he said. “Driving me fucking crazy. _Fuck_.”

 

“Figures you'd have a potty mouth in bed.” Wade teased, absolutely loving it. “You're a _Disney_ property! What would Mickey Mouse say–– _ohh…”_

 

Sweet, slow friction between their still-clothed erections had the two groan in unison.  

 

“This okay?” Peter asked in a breath.

 

“Are you kidding?” Wade’s head was thrown back on the pillow, euphoric. “I’m being dry-humped by Spider-man. That’s like a third of all my dreams come true.”

 

Peter snorted. “We’ll have to get to the other two thirds before the end of the week.”

 

“Oh! You spoil me. Better save some surprises, or, I’ll be honest, this relationship’s not gonna last.”

 

“Oh? You died for me today, I took it as a sign that meant forever.”

 

“Shows what you know about realistic relationships, Spider-man.” Wade scoffed, pretending that he didn’t have every hope in the world that Peter and he would have their very own forever. “ _Ngg._ Speaking of forever, that’s exactly how long this’ll take if we keep going like this.” Wade rocked his hips, needy. He spoke in a shrill, faux british accent, “Pleease sir, mae ah ‘ahve some moaer?”

 

Peter threw his head back, wondering what he ever did to deserve this. “Keep tawking in thaht ah-ccent and yoo’ll tourn me roight off”, he retorted in his own terrible Oliver Twist impression. That being said he agreed wholeheartedly, and in a second the two were skin-to-skin, Peter closing a hand around the two of them to pump with vigour.

 

“Yoo mean yoo _doooon’t_ find my British _–ah!–_ ccent too hot to trot?” Wade continued, but his back arched into the delicious touch. “I say, old chap!”  

 

Peter burst into a laughter that quickly faded into breaths and moans when Wade’s hand joined his, setting a rhythm. “You’re – hah – ridiculous”, he said, fondly.

 

“You – hah – you love it, you freak.” Wade bit, toothy grin spread on his face. Peter didn’t take a second, diving right in to kiss that look off of Wade’s smug mug. Dis-coordinated; a wet hot mess. 

 

As messy as they were, Peter thought, everything’s where it’s supposed to be. His tongue down Wade’s throat was absolutely the place it was meant to be. If it were ever anywhere else in the world, the universe would be in complete disorder and it would need to be amended immediately. Same rule applies for Wade’s hand on his dick. God bless the new status quo.

 

It wasn’t long before Peter came with a breathless shout, prayer-like mumbles of Wade’s name leading right up to the moment. Wade followed soon after, with a shudder. Sweat soaked foreheads knocked together, breathing each other in. Their arms tangled together like a strait-jacket, neither of them willing to move. 

 

 

Their lips found each other’s again; a gentle press that lasted minutes. The kiss accompanied them as they collapsed back onto the bed which, by the way, was the most comfortable it had ever been. Sweat-soaked and filthy, but it was their bed, and Wade struggled to think of any reason that could possibly make him leave it ever again, so long as Peter was in it.


End file.
